


Prove It

by AlwaysMyChoices



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Jealousy, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMyChoices/pseuds/AlwaysMyChoices
Summary: During Madeleine and Liam’s engagement tour, Collins Alexander finally succumbed to her jealousy and kissed Drake Walker, leading to a passionate fight that ends with Liam and Collins in bed…
Relationships: Liam (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 12





	Prove It

“Well, do you love Drake?” Liam’s eyes burned furiously at me, exuding a vehemence I’d never seen from him before. His propriety had cracked and chipped off to reveal rage concealing something far more dangerous- _hurt_.

“Do you love _me_?” I snapped, glaring at Liam through tears I fought back. Never before had I felt such rage, such anger, such _passion_. In this moment, I _hated_. I hated Madeleine and the rest of the Cordonian court intent on upholding rules that served no purpose other than to look down on me. I hated this stupid engagement tour and the rest of Cordonia’s antiquated system of royal marriage. I hated that I’d come to Cordonia and participated in a sexist competition for Liam’s affection in the first place, and for the first time, I actually hated Liam.

“How can you even ask that?” Liam took his eyes away in disgust, reaching for a decanter in the hotel room and pouring himself a glass of something dark and brown.

“How can _you_ ask that?” I retorted, “ _I_ have actually proven my love. I came across the fucking world for you- to be a little lady fighting for your love with absolutely no promise from you. I left my job, my friends, and my life for you. I’ve learned your customs and have proven myself time and time again. And what have you done?”

I snatched the drink from his hands before he could respond, taking a long sip of bourbon and allowing it to fuel me as I launched a further attack, “You proposed to me in that garden, Liam. You had sex with me, for fuck’s sake. You told me you _loved me_. And then you proposed to someone else!”

“I did that for your own safety,” Liam interrupted me, pouring himself another glass and nearly finishing it in one angry gulp.

A bitter laugh climbed up my throat, prompting me to throw my head back and consider it. I furiously locked eyes with Liam, shaking my head as I sarcastically insisted, “Of course you did. I’m sure that it was just an accident that you picked Madeleine, who was perfectly trained for the job and had suggested the whole thing to you the night before. ‘Stability above all’” I finished off my drink and dropped it to the ground, the glass cushioned by a plush rug, “Admit it. You _wanted_ this. You wanted to pick the perfect queen and keep me as some cheap mistress. That’s what the _help’s_ for, isn’t it?”

My words knocked Liam aback, and as he stared at me with horror, my resolve wavered. His bright blue, puppy dog eyes stared back at me, and I fought off the impending wave of guilt. I tightened my jaw, maintaining my stance as his nose flared in fury.

“They _poisoned_ my mother. They tried to blow up my father, stab my brother, and shoot me,” Liam slammed his drink on the table, shards of glass erupting from the spot and scattering on the floor, “Do you know what they could do to you? The press tortured you enough that night. If I lost you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. You may not believe it, but I was thinking of _you_ that night. If I’d wanted to be selfish, I’d have picked you. I’d have put your life at risk and made you withstand the humiliation of the press.”

I cast my eyes away from him, lower lip quivering as I conquered my tears and forced them back. I didn’t want to look at Liam anymore. I didn’t want to face what we’d said tonight- what _I’d_ said tonight.

“You are never the cheap mistress,” Liam insisted, voice softer, “But you have every right to hate me. Maybe…” Liam paused, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath before adding, “Maybe this was a bad idea. It isn’t fair to you, and I can’t ask you to stay like this. Perhaps you should return to New York.”

I gasped, a new emotion taking over as hurt stretched through my limbs and gripped my heart. I staggered back as a stray tear slipped down my cheek, “What?”

“The Cordonian embassy could use a new public figure in New York. You’d receive an apartment and compensation for all we’ve put you through. I owe you as much,” Liam leaned against the wall as if this offer took every bit of strength from his body, “Drake… Drake can join you if you wish.”

My shoulders slumped as the guilt finally won. My blinding fury finally subsided, forcing shame on me for all I’d done tonight. I hadn’t meant to start this and certainly didn’t mean to hurt all of the people that I did. When I first noticed Drake’s affection for me, I’d been careful not to encourage it beyond the brotherly love I felt, but this engagement trip brought out the worst in me. Watching Liam with _her_ killed me, and Drake gave me attention. He made me feel special again, and I caved. Seeing Madeleine kiss Liam at the event tonight pushed me over a line I didn’t even know existed. Kissing Drake was impulsive and stupid, but I’d done it anyway, even when I knew Liam could see. Honestly, I think I did it _because_ Liam could see.

“I don’t love Drake, Liam,” I admitted, slumping on the edge of the bed, “I used his crush on me to make myself feel better and you jealous. As much as I might hate it right now, I’ve only ever loved _you_.”

Relief flashed in Liam’s eyes, offering a reprieve from the pain and anger we’d both felt tonight. Shame punished us both as we avoided eye contact, and I took the wounded silence to continue talking.

“I just…” I raked my fingers through my hair, “I _miss_ you, Liam. It’s making me someone I don’t want to be. I’m hurting my friends. I’m lying to myself and sneaking around with an engaged man. I’m stringing Drake along when I know he doesn’t want anything to happen out of respect for everyone involved. I’m…” I wiped at my face, mascara-tinted tears staining my hand, “I’m not worthy of this, Liam. I’m not good enough for _you_ or _Cordonia_ or anything anymore.”

“Collins…” Liam’s tender voice cut through the sound of my tears, and before I knew it, he was on the bed beside me. His strong arms pulled me into his grasp, tugging me tight against him, and I sobbed into his expensive, unstained white shirt, “I’m the one that’s not worthy.”

“Are you kidding me?” I laughed sheepishly, “You’re _King Liam_. You’re kind and compassionate and forgive me every time I do something stupid. You proposed to someone you didn’t love for the good of your kingdom… and for me.”

“But I let you feel like you were nothing,” Liam’s voice cracked, “When you’re _everything_ , Collins. Maybe I was really being a coward that night. I should have held to my word and proposed to you- hell, I’d already done it that night.”

Despite everything, I found myself laughing. I cocked my head back and let the giggle wash over me, seemingly cleansing my body of all of the tears. Liam, on the other hand, watched me with concerned amusement, and I was sure he was wondering if I’d finally tipped over the edge.

“What?” Liam finally asked, wiping a tear from my cheek.

“King Liam just said _hell_ ,” I giggled again, though I tried to take hold of it, “I’ve just never heard you say anything like that. I mean… when you’re clothed, at least.”

“I haven’t let you see enough of me,” Liam whispered, “Part of me is afraid that you’d run away if I stopped being the perfect prince.”

“Liam… I’ll never run away.” The words sat on my chest for so long that it was a relief to finally let them out. I’d been afraid to say it- hoping that my feelings would somehow change. I didn’t want to be the girl who always waited, the one who became the other woman tucked away in the castle. I didn’t want to be that girl, but all along, I knew that I would be for him. Life without Liam was not only horrible- it was _unimaginable_. I couldn’t go back to my old life. I couldn’t go back to any other life if it didn’t involve him.

“I can’t ask that of you,” Liam shook his head.

“You don’t have to. I’ll do it for you. I can’t live without you,” I blushed, somewhat embarrassed by what love had made me.

“You know that you’ll always be the one- _my only one_ ,” he fervently whispered, “I won’t let you become some cheap mistress. I’ll run away and elope with you if need be.”

“And we’ll hide away in some little cottage until it blows over,” I murmured, sniffling as I straightened Liam’s tie.

“And if it doesn’t, we’ll stay…” Liam continued the daydream, “Spend every weekend fixing it up. Fill every room with kids we adore. And take in every stray dog Maxwell brings by.”

“We’d christen every surface in the house and pursue your very… public kinks,” I smirked, earning a feigned look of outrage.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Liam’s smile warmed my body.

“Liam, we’ve had sex in a bed exactly once, and I’m not even sure I’d count that considering there wasn’t a lock,” I teased, earning a chuckle from Liam’s lips.

“Perhaps we can remedy that,” Liam murmured, kissing my jawline. I tilted my jaw up, allowing his mouth to roam my neck and nip at my skin. Part of me knew it was wrong to do this. To have sex with an engaged man- an engaged man who I’d been fighting with only moments before, and we hadn’t fully resolved our grievances. To make matters worse, I’d kissed his best friend only a few hours before.

But we needed this.

We needed the kind of intimacy we only had together. We needed to _feel_ the love, not just say it. We needed each other tonight, free from restrictions like the court or even clothes. We needed to remember what we were fighting for.

—- _(NSFW begins)_ —

Liam’s lips landed on my collarbone, eagerly nipping and sucking at my skin as my breath quickened. Instinctively, I pressed myself against him and pulled at his jacket, desperate to remove any physical barriers. Liam shifted his shoulders to allow me to easily take it off, and I haphazardly threw his tuxedo jacket to the floor, hearing his metals clang against each other on their way down.

My fingers fumbled for his buttons, attempting each one with desperation. I _needed_ to feel his skin against mine, and I hungrily brought his lips to mine. Liam’s fingers tangled in my hair, ruining the glamorous style I’d sported for the ball, and once I’d removed his shirt, I gripped on to Liam’s hips and pulled him close

“Liam,” I murmured, “My dress…”

“What about it?” Liam smirked into my lips, and I shoved his shoulders, pushing him onto his back. Straddling his hips, I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to a fond hickey I’d left on his chest the last time I’d been able to sneak away with him.

“Take. It. Off,” I demanded, grinning as Liam sat up to kiss me. His hands swept over my back, landing on the zipper of my black gown.

“As you wish,” Liam kissed my shoulder blade. Slowly, he tugged on the zipper and let my dress pool around me, kissing my skin as it became exposed. His lips lingered on my chest, kissing around the black lace of my lingerie. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch, and my fingers raked through his hair as he reached lower. Pushing me on my back, Liam completely removed my dress and dropped it to the floor.

His kiss started at my sternum, working his way down my abdomen to my hips. Once there, his hands gripped them roughly, and an exhilarating spark went up my spine as he kissed across my hips. My hips moved towards him instinctively, urging his mouth a little bit lower, and I gasped as his cool, wet tongue slipped across the crotch of my panties. His thumbs hooked on the waistband, slowly working them down my legs and throwing them down. Spreading my legs farther apart, he pursed his lips and blew cold air causing me to shiver. Anticipating prickled at my skin, and I looked down at him with baited breath.

“Something wrong, Lady Collins?” Liam smirked, and I slowly shook my head.

“Of course not, my Kinky King,” I smiled wide, and Liam’s face quickly matched mine before his mouth went on to something far more importance.

I gasped in delight as I finally felt his perfect tongue against me, licking my swollen clit. As his tongue worked its magic, my body responded with delight. Arching my back, I pushed myself further into Liam and wrapped my legs around him. Liam laughed into me, pulling away as I let out a disappointed whine.

“What the hell are you doing?” I murmured, earning Liam’s smile as his mouth crashed into mine.

Instead of answering me, he yanked off my bra, likely breaking the clasps. Liam’s eyes washed over my bare body with admiration typically reserved for masterpieces, and I was struck by his awe for me. “You’re… amazing, Collins.”

I pulled Liam back down to me once more, unbuttoning his pants and helping him kick them away. Now left in only his briefs, I pulled at the fabric, “This isn’t fair. I’m wearing _far_ less than you.”

“A problem that should be remedied immediately,” Liam buried his face in my neck, allowing me to fully strip him down.

Now free of barriers, I reveled in the closeness between the two of us. Together in this room, we were _free_. Liam wasn’t King Liam, and I wasn’t the dishonored Lady Collins. We weren’t separated by the royal court or decorum, and we weren’t encumbered by clothes… We were just us- Liam and Collins. And we were about to have really amazing sex.

“You sure?” Liam whispered, caressing my cheek, and I nodded my head in agreement.

“Of course,” I gently kissed Liam, though I lost my train of thought as he buried myself inside of me. My lips went slack, my nails biting into his shoulders as I enjoyed the _fullness_.

Liam’s forehead pressed against mine, and for a moment, we just stayed like that.

And then we didn’t.

Liam moved with such fire and intensity, taking out all of the frustrations and disagreements we’d endured for so long. Liam poured passion and love and lust into every stroke, and I had to admit… I was _overwhelmed_. Overwhelmed with pleasure. Overwhelmed with need. Overwhelmed with how much I loved him.

It was hard and fast, hitting every point just right. My skin burned from desire, and I arched my back, my body unable to comprehend such intense pleasure. Our kisses were sloppy and messy, our hands gripping at the other. My nails scratched down his back, leaving evidence of our passion. His mouth was greedy on my lips, on my breasts, on my neck… We were truly selfish with each other.

“L-Liam,” I gasped, “I’m so close.”

Liam kissed me deeply, thrusting again and again and again… Every muscle in my body tightened, enhancing every burning spark of an oncoming orgasm. I could hardly breathe as I got closer, calling out his name as inhibitions escaped me.

My climax gripped me, and every nerve in my body seemed to explode all at once in a mind-numbing orgasm. My body seemed to shake from withdrawal afterward, so blinded by lust that it craved so much more. Post-orgasmic bliss washed over me, and the only thing that made my high even better was watching Liam’s orgasm wash over him, giving me a glimpse at the expression I only got to see. With his lips parted and a crinkle forming between his eyebrows, Liam was the picture of pleasure, and I was the one who gave it to him.

Both drained, Liam lowered himself back to the bed, and I shifted to lay alongside him, my leg possessively draped across his as his arms wrapped around me. Together, we laid in silence, enjoying the feeling of the other’s heartbeat.

“Collins Alexander, you are the most perfect woman in the world,” Liam’s smile was hazy and nearly clouded with happiness, “And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I beamed back at him, trailing my fingertips along his lips. His stubble prickled at my skin as I stroked his cheek, and he shifted his mouth to kiss my palm.

“Spend the rest of our lives together?” he grinned.

“Afterlife, too. Just for safe measure,” I kissed his lips gently.

“I’m sorry for tonight… For all of this,” Liam apologized, his eyes so genuine it moved me.

“I’m sorry, too. I used Drake to make you jealous, and it was wrong,” I hid my face in Liam’s shoulder, ashamed, “It was cruel to you and to Drake.”

“I understand,” Liam kissed my nose, “And you’re forgiven though I am the one who should ask for forgiveness.”

I shook my head, pressing a finger to his lips, “Liam, let’s just stop for tonight. No apologies. We could do that all night and debate which one of us is worse, but while I’m here, I just want us to… be together.”

Liam nodded, kissing my finger, “Maybe we should just get pregnant. Royal baby to end the engagement and hide the scandal with a happy bundle of joy.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Liam,” I laughed, “But I love the imagination.”

I pulled the blankets closer to us, snuggling him to him as a sad realization hit me. “How long can you stay?”

Liam stroked my hair, thinking over my question, and just like that, our magical little world was gone. He was King Liam and engaged to Madeleine, and I was… the other woman.

“I’m staying tonight, I promise,” Liam pulled me closer, “You deserve that.”

I tried to my smile, kissing Liam’s shoulder as I whispered. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you even more, Collins.”


End file.
